In special areas of an aircraft such as an enclosed aircraft toilet or crew quarters, air is sucked out of the enclosed space, particularly during flight and replaced by fresh air or at least treated air. The air exchange in the toilet can take place as a result of the pressure differential between the air pressure inside the aircraft and the atmospheric pressure outside the aircraft. The ventilation of the aircraft may also be accomplished by a ventilation device such as a fan. If a fire should have started in an aircraft toilet, it is currently not possible to stop sucking out air of the enclosed toilet space nor is it possible to stop the ventilation by individually switching off the fan which is usually installed in the ceiling of the aircraft toilet. As a result, a fire in an aircraft toilet keeps receiving air and thus oxygen, thereby fueling the fire which is to be avoided.
UK Patent Publication GB 2,107,182 A discloses various types of louvers for covering openings in buildings and in doors of buildings for air ventilation. These louvers are constructed with slats, the back side of which is coated with intumescent material for closing off the air flow channels formed between neighboring slats of the louver when the intumescent material is exposed to elevated temperatures sufficient to cause the intumescent material to expand. Since the expansion is uncontrolled, particularly with regard to the direction of expansion it is not always assured that the cross-sectional flow areas between two neighboring slats are completely sealed off. Thus, some air could still pass through the louvers.
German Patent Publication DE 36 12 377 A1 discloses a fire protection sealing tape in which a tape material is combined with one or more intumescent fire protection strands. The intumescent strands which expand their volume in response to a respective expansion temperature, are combined with the tape material in such a way, that the expansion of the intumescent material will expand the adhesive tape. These tapes have at least one adhesive outer surface. One or more intumescent material strands may be completely embedded in the tape material. Another conventional adhesive tape has a strand or strip of intumescent material positioned between two strips of tape material. The adhesive tape combined with an intumescent material strand or strands is installed in joints between neighboring sections of steel reinforced ceilings, walls, slots between lightweight construction walls, concrete ceilings and generally in gaps that must be closed. The main purpose of these conventional adhesive tapes is to prevent a fire that has started in one room from moving into neighboring rooms.
UK Patent Publication GB 2,277,871 A discloses a fire-resistant container in which a metal casing and its metal door are lined on the inside with layers of an intumescent adhesive, a heat resistant thermal insulating material, and an intumescent strip. The fire-resistant container is for example used to protect filing cabinets against a fire.
Thus, there is room for improvement with regard to smothering a fire that has started in an aircraft toilet or other enclosed space within the aircraft body.